


What I Hate About You

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorry by the way, this is what happens when youre at quarantine and ship weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Green has some feelings, feelings he cannot stand.[betashipping garbage]
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 10





	What I Hate About You

There's many things Green doesn't like about Lance. When he's around, he have to stand the roars and yawns of his dragons. A little noisy Pikachu wouldn't bother him, but a dragon of two meters that can throw a tree right to the floor with just a heavy sigh... that's probably another definition for annoying. Not only his dragons fit in that word, but himself too. Why? Because Lance has that_ shopping obsession._ It doesn't matter if they have to write the report Cynthia wanted for yesterday, if they have to set up the Tournament for Iris, or if they're simply not there for shopping... there's always time for it, right? Well, that's what he thinks. The worst it that Green has to give him a thumb up when he's asking if the duplicate of the cape he bought last monday looks good. Or of the one he bought the tuesday. Or, wednesday. Or an hour ago.

Hm... did i mention everything? Oh, i almost forgot: _His way to talk. _

_'_You, in fact, chose the correct words.'

_(was saying Lance, between giggles, when the Leader said that even though he saw him losing more that two times he's still the great Dragon Tamer for him)_

_'_Greetings_.' _

(_was saying Lance, after waiting for an hour at the airport to be the first to see him return from Kalos_)

_'_I sincerely would take the second option.'

_(was saying Lance, when Green asked if they're just coworkers of if they're not)_

What's the need of always being so elegant, really? Now that we're done with that points, it's time for the last one.

* * *

His phone rang, at this hour he wouldn't answer anyone but when he saw who was calling, he knew he cannot afford that. "Good night. I hope you don't mind that i'm calling this late."

"Well, my Pokémon aren't early birds, so we're always training at midnight," Green ordered Archie -_arcanine-_ to stop battling and rest, with a hand gesture "What do you want?"

He gulped, unable to start the sentence. "Remember that restaurant? The one from Celadon city?"

"Aha. Hadn't they closed it?"

"That's right. But the reopening will be in a few days, i just found out." the Leader raised a brow. Is this...? "Also, they're going to make a theater show for more people to come. I was wondering if we could go together?"

Green's gawked and immediately put the hand in his mouth, so Lance couldn't hear the gasp. "Uh... when, exactly? I don't think i have time." you totally have.

"The saturday i think."

He stood in silence for some seconds, _suspense is good,_ the fool thinks. "Saturday? Yes then."

"Yes? That's great!" Lance replied so fast that it was inconprehensible, he breathed, and said it again "Great."

His voice sounded so lively, even though he cannot see him, probably Lance was smiling. Because of that thought Green felt it deep in his chest, felt what he hates the most.

He hates that the image of his smile gets stuck in his head for days, hates that everytime they're together he wants it to last forever.

Hates that maybe, this is love.


End file.
